


and pandora wept

by cyanspade



Category: Kissed By the Baddest Bidder, Voltage Inc - Fandom, Voltage Inc. - All Media Types, スイートルームで悪戯なキス | Kissed By the Baddest Bidder
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Mutual Pining, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanspade/pseuds/cyanspade
Summary: Eisuke makes a deal with MC, and they become friends with benefits, no strings attached. For a while, he enjoys the freedom of it all—but his greed makes him crave more and more until he desires the one thing he thinks he can never have.





	and pandora wept

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Flatsuke!!

She tasted like coffee. 

When he took her lips into his own, he expected her to nervously pull back. Indeed, she trembled a bit at the kiss at first, but she slowly eased into it and even let his tongue explore her. She tangled her hands into his hair as they made out, and he found himself craving more of her taste as his hands mapped her curves.

In the middle of their lip-lock, he thought about the last few days that led up to now.

Lately, he’d been so busy with work and the auctions that he couldn’t find time for himself, much less his own baser needs. His mornings were spent waking next to a cold, empty bedside, and his nights were spent passing out from the day’s fatigue. He was growing pent-up each passing day—not even his right hand was enough for him anymore.

Not that he’d admit it, but the loneliness was starting to fester.

He needed a way to sate himself somehow, and _fast_. Lord knows what’d happen if his frustration started affecting his work. 

However, when he saw MC clean the penthouse the other day, he had an idea. 

Of course, she was the perfect person to solve his predicament. As someone who worked for him, she was easily accessible and most importantly, somewhat familiar with him. Two of the perfect requirements for a sex friend. 

When he first brought up the deal with her, he expected an outright rejection. She didn’t strike him as the type of person who’d be okay with a casual fuck every now and then. He pictured her as a naïve romantic, saving herself only for “someone special.”

Eisuke almost laughed at the thought. Was it still a good idea to ask her?

But to his surprise, she said yes. 

“None of this is going to mean anything,” he’d told her that day. “We’ll just be two people who have sex every so often.” 

“I know.”

“I’m not the affectionate type. So don’t be too disappointed if I don’t whisper sweet nothings into your ear.”

“All right.” 

“And,” he said, with a concluding tone. “No strings attached.” 

“I didn’t say yes because I expected more than that,” she said, giving him a self-deprecating smile. 

_Then why_ did _she say yes?_

He would probably never know. Even as her walls clenched around his cock, even as he pounded her into the mattress with her nails scraping down his back, he didn’t know.

All he _did_ know was that she tasted like coffee and that he liked it.

\--

* * *

He woke up alone the next morning. His bedside was still empty, but it was warm—a sign that she was there, at least. Other than that, she left no trace of herself in the room. She must have grabbed all her clothes and left while he was asleep.

He supposed he should’ve been content that she didn’t linger. She already did her part well last night— _very_ well, if he might add. Still, waking up alone left him a little wistful.

He reached for his phone on the nightstand, but stopped when he saw what was next to it.

A cup of coffee, made just the way he liked it. __

Taking a sip, he thought once more about her taste.

\--

* * *

Eisuke watched her clean the penthouse that day. 

She was dusting the countertops, idly humming a pop song he couldn’t care to remember. It was a definite far cry from last night, he thought. She came into work the same as she usually was—proper, pleasant, and oh-so painfully _polite_ that he wondered if she was the same person he slept with last night.

He thought that maybe she’d be even a little bit flustered, especially considering the fact that they were the only two people in the lounge.

“Mr. Ichinomiya, would you like some coffee?” The polite smile was plastered on her face. 

No signs of embarrassment. Not even a hint. Maybe she was more mature than he thought.

“Mm,” he mumbled noncommittally. 

He watched her go into the kitchen and wondered if she was like this with anyone else. Then again, it was her job to be nurturing. Still, she’d probably be the ideal girlfriend to most people. She was attentive to other’s needs, she was attractive, and as last night taught him, she was great in bed.

Hell, if he were dating her, he’d—

_Don’t even think about it. You made the rules._

Eisuke had to stop himself before his thoughts ventured into dangerous territory. No, he promised himself that this was all nothing, that this all meant nothing. He didn’t need any baggage now.

“Here you go, sir.” She handed him his cup, and it looked just like the one she left by his nightstand.

He nodded and took it from her. She smiled back at him, and a tiny part in him hoped that she’d at least bring up something, _anything_ , from last night. But all she did was smile. He supposed he didn’t know her as well as he thought he did.

And despite his vexation, he still wanted _more_. 

\--

* * *

Their first time together wasn’t bad—hell, it was _great_ —but it was a blur. He was so caught up in trying to appease his own lust that he almost forgot that the deal was two-fold. This time, he would fulfill his part of the bargain. 

The thought of her being unsatisfied with Eisuke as a partner oddly bothered him.

He called her into his suite only a few days later. True to her word, she arrived in five minutes, panting at the doorway.

“You wanted coffee?”

He almost laughed out loud when she asked him that. Work was always lodged somewhere in her mind, and he ought to be proud of her as her boss.

But right now, he was just a man, and he only wanted her.

“I think you already know what I want,” he whispered into her ear, and he didn’t miss the shiver that ran up her body.

He didn’t waste a second pulling her close to him and leading her to the bedroom. He was never one to hesitate either, so he coaxed her lips apart to slip his tongue between them. She didn’t bother resisting him, and her breathy moans spurred him to go further, to touch her some more.

His mouth moved from her lips to her neck, and he sucked hard enough to leave a mark. He wasn’t planning on keeping all the fun to himself—he was a businessman first and foremost, and he’d make sure this deal was just as pleasurable for her as it was for him.

And judging by the way she moaned into his touch, she seemed to enjoy it.

He pulled back to unbutton her blouse and cursed when he saw her bra was still in the way. She was kind enough to help him unhook it, and he wasted no time pulling her skirt and panties down.

The moment she was completely naked, he pushed her onto the bed. He rushed into it their other night, but now that he’d taken his time to properly look at her—

_She’s beautiful._

At the back of his mind, he’d always known she was. Yet seeing her like this—her chestnut hair was splayed around his pillow like a halo, her lips full and waiting to be kissed, her skin flawless save for the mark he made on her neck earlier—he was a lucky man.

All the nights he spent fisting his cock to her image were nothing compared to this. 

He nipped at the skin on her thighs, thoroughly enjoying the way her body responded to him, flushed and wanting. Her hips bucked into the air as if seeking more, and Eisuke wasn’t about to let her be deprived of her want.

“Has anyone,” he said between breaths, “ever gone down on you?”

She flushed at the question and gripped the sheets in defense. 

_It’s too late to be embarrassed now, you know._

“You—you’re really going to me ask me that now?”

“Just answer the question.” He pressed a kiss to her inner thigh and she sucked in a breath in response.

“…Well, no, I’ve never really…” she whimpered, gripping the sheets even tighter.

Something primal in him rejoiced at the idea of that. He would be the first person to taste her, to _really_ taste her. She would come undone on _his_ mouth, _his_ tongue, and she would think of nothing and no one but _him_ at that moment. 

“Your exes were all fools, then.”

“What are you—”

Before she could finish her sentence, he moved between her legs and closer to her folds. Her musky scent was already driving him mad; her taste would probably end him.

The moment he put his tongue in her slit, all words were lost to them both. She tasted good— _so fucking good_ —that he almost thought of her coffee as secondary to her own juices.

“Do you like it when I fuck you with my mouth?”

“ _P—please, I’m_ …” 

“I’ll take that as a yes, then,” he chuckled before sucking on her clit.

“… _Eisuke!_ ”

She gripped his hair as she tightened around him. He didn’t mind the feeling of her nails digging into his scalp—not when she screamed his name like it was a prayer, not when he could taste the juices that spilled into his mouth. He lapped them all up, not wanting to waste a single drop. Everything from her scent to her voice had to be committed to memory. 

_Mine_.

He was the first to taste her this way, and deep down, in the recesses of a soul he didn’t think he had, he hoped he’d be the last.

\--

* * *

They’d slept with each other a few more times after that, and each time he’d be craving her more and more. Sure enough, she’d give as much as she could, and he’d be surprised at how bold she was in bed. 

The first time she went down on him, he thought he’d died and gone to the afterlife.

“I want to make you feel good, too,” she’d told him, hands around his length. Of course, he would always indulge her.

He almost lost all reason the moment she bobbed her head up and down his cock. At that point, he could hardly sense anything else; his entire being was reduced to her lips. Even when he spent himself, all he could think about was how she graciously she licked his essence off of him.

Yet in the morning, he still woke up alone, a cup of freshly-made coffee next to him.

He shouldn’t want more than this— _desire_ more than this—but he was nothing if not greedy. If there was something more she could give him, he wanted to know what it was. 

_Idiot. You know damn well what it is. But you never allow yourself the pleasure._

Nevertheless, outside their trysts, they were always the same. She still came up to the suite to clean with her tailored smile on her face, and she’d always bow her irritatingly polite bow before leaving. Even after all the hot, sweaty sex, she’d come back to work like nothing happened.

He probably shouldn’t have expected anything different, but he still did. 

He wished she did, too.

\--

* * *

“You know,” she brought up one day, “I think you should get a girlfriend.” 

Scowling, he found himself offended at the suggestion. “What brought this on?”

“Nothing, really. I just think that maybe it’d be better if you had someone to settle down with instead of…all _this_.” 

“What, you aren’t satisfied with me?”

“It’s not that,” she replied, hands fiddling with the hem of her skirt. “I’m just not sure if this whole thing’ll work out in the long run…”

Why she was showing doubts now, he didn’t know. He wouldn’t say it out loud, but he couldn’t think of anyone else he’d rather be around, sex or not.

_What does that say about me?_

“And maybe when you get a girlfriend, I’ll find someone, too. Someone who’d—"

“I’m not looking for one,” he told her with finality, not wanting to hear the end of her sentence. For a split-second, she had a pained expression on her face, and he couldn’t understand why guilt rose in him and settled at the pit of his stomach. 

_Whoever that someone is, I’d—_

Still…at the back of his mind, he knew she deserved better than a sex friend. She needed someone who could cherish her for the person she was underneath all the layers she piled on top. Someone who would worship her and look at her like she hung the moon and the stars in the sky. 

He didn’t know if he could give that to her. Hell, he didn’t know if he could still love anyone at this point.

But he’d be damned if he’d let anyone else do it.

\--

* * *

One night, he bolted up, breathing heavily after falling asleep in front of his laptop. He was plagued by the same nightmare he’d been having for years. 

In the dream, he was seven years old and powerless again. In his family’s old estate, he saw his mother, pale and unmoving on her deathbed. He saw his father walking out the door, never turning back once. Eisuke ran to his father, or at least tried to, when the shadows from the walls grabbed onto him and surrounded him until he was covered in utter darkness that he couldn’t breathe anymore. All he could see was an endless, endless _black_ —

_It’s okay. Everything’s okay. Yukari’s alive. Akira too. And—_

“MC,” he said to himself, amazed that the mere sound of her name calmed him down.

He grabbed his phone immediately and dialed her number. 

“…Hello?” Her voice was sleepy. The clock on his laptop read 3:14 am.

“Come up here.” 

“Um, right _now_ …?”

“Don’t make me repeat myself.” He hoped he didn’t sound too desperate.

Minutes later, he heard a knock on his door and the sight of her in his doorway relieved him more than anything.

“Mr. Ichinomiya—”

“Just Eisuke.” They were way past formalities at that point. 

“—Eisuke. Did you call me for the usual?” 

_She always fulfilled her end of the bargain, didn’t she?_

If he were himself, then yes. He could pull her in the room, throw her on his bed and fuck her senseless so he could stop thinking, stop _remembering_ the memories of a time he thought he’d locked away forever.

But tonight, he wasn’t himself.

“Just—just stay here tonight. You don’t have to do anything, just…stay.”

She regarded him with a guarded expression at first. He wouldn’t blame her if she thought this to be a farce, but she studied his face again, like she was looking for something. The longer her gaze bore into him, the more he was afraid that she’d see past his mask and be disgusted at what she’d find.

Eventually, her expression morphed into a gentle smile. Genuine, even.

_Always so kind._

“Alright,” she told him.

They lay together on his too-big bed that night. Her back was propped against his chest, and his arms were snaked around her waist tightly, as if he were afraid that she would let leave him. 

_Like everyone else did._

She placed her hands on his, and her touch had spread an all-consuming warmth in him.

This was…different. He’d kissed her, touched her, even bedded her, but he’d never embraced her like this before. To him, hugging was a kind of intimate he thought he’d never be able to stomach. It was too warm and open—too unlike him. 

Then again, he’d be lying to himself if he said he didn’t feel at home in her embrace.

\--

* * *

He woke up alone again the next morning, but he swore he felt the faint sensation of lips on his forehead. 

Dream or not, he closed his eyes and imagined her warmth next to him again.

\--

* * *

He wanted to believe that something between them changed. 

Ostensibly, things seemed the same. She still played the part of the faithful employee and he the stoic boss. But he wanted to think that she lingered longer in the penthouse for a reason. That his coffee was sweeter because maybe, she looked at him the same way he looked at her.

Even during that night’s IVC, all he could think of was her body nestled up to him. He and the other auction managers watched the auction below from their booth above, but all he saw was her standing near the booth’s balcony, stunning in her champagne-colored evening gown. 

He was itching to be alone with her. After the auctions, he could invite her to dinner. Yes, maybe at his favorite Italian place, the one with the rare wine. Then, when the mood was right, maybe he could tell her—

“—That dress fits you so well, MC. You’re an absolute vision!” He heard Baba’s dramatic voice ring out.

“Yeah, well.” She smiled sheepishly. “I guess I clean up a little nicely.”

 _So damn modest,_ he thought _._ Even without all that, she’d still be the only one he’d look at in the room.

“Ah, but I’ve always wondered, though. Is there…a someone special someone out there we don’t know about?” 

_—What?_

“…There is, yeah. But he doesn’t even like me that way, so it doesn’t really matter.” 

All his pleasant feelings from earlier faded away, leaving only something resembling bitterness—and dare he say it— _jealousy_. 

So she pined after someone else all this time while they warmed each other’s beds. Fair enough, he had no right to pry into her personal affairs, and it was he who said they’d be sleeping with each other occasionally. Fine, then. That was okay with him. 

But if she let him bed her, let him sleep in her arms as she chased his nightmares away, all while she thought of someone else, someone who didn’t love her back, someone who wasn’t _him_ —

_No, you made the rules. You said no strings attached. You shouldn’t care._

But he did. And shit, did it hurt. 

“You okay, Boss? You look like you swallowed something nasty.” Baba looked at him curiously. 

She looked at him with a concerned expression. Suddenly, he couldn’t stand the sight of her face without thinking of the _someone else_ she had mentioned months ago.

“I have other things to deal with. Soryu, take over for me.”

He walked out of the booth, leaving Soryu and the rest more confused than ever.

He didn’t have the heart to look back and see if she’d follow him.

\--

* * *

It was safe in his suite. Quiet.

In there, he could ruminate on his own mistakes and prepare the figurative armor he’d wear when he left the room. He’d forged it for years, fashioning it so well that no one could break him, no matter how hard they tried.

And yet, she managed to find the chinks in his armor and sink into them. 

A knock on the door roused him from his thoughts, and he already knew without opening the door that it was her.

Three more knocks, and she didn’t seem like she was going to give up any time soon. He stood up and opened the door quickly.

“What? Make it quick.” 

“You left pretty early back there. I just wanted to know if everything was okay.” Her eyes seemed sincere, but he told himself her concern was polite and nothing more.

“I said I was busy.” 

“If you’re sure…” she said, not at all convinced. “Well, I’m just close by if you need anything.” _Are you still talking about the deal?_

“What, is this your way of coming onto me now? Because if so, then you should leave. After all, I’m not the one you think of when we fuck, am I?” He’d forged his armor with vitriol and steel, and it had kept him intact— _safe_ —all this time. 

“Wait—what are you—” Even if her hurt expression sent a pang of guilt in him, he still pulled her roughly into the room and cornered her against the wall.

“You said so yourself, right? That there was someone else.” His arms trapped her from both sides, so all she could look at was him. “If that’s the case, then this whole thing we had was bullshit.”

She still looked upset, but this time with a mix of irritation.

“Well, that’s not fair. Why do you care about what I do outside the deal?”

Why _did_ he care? 

_I already know the answer, yet I still—_

“I said we could sleep with each other every so often.” He noticed how her eyes hardened at that. “But I didn’t mean you could use me and pretend I was someone else.” 

“Look, I’m not…” 

“Why did you even say yes to the deal? If you’re in love with someone else, why the hell bother with all this sex friends bullshit?”

“Stop—”

“And he doesn’t even love you back, so—"

“ _Listen to me!_ ” she yelled, louder and more pained than he’d ever heard her. “There is no someone else, _okay_?”

 _That’s not what you said earlier_.

“What are you even saying?” __

“I’m saying _you’re_ the someone else! Damn it, Eisuke, _I love you!_ ”

He felt like she punched him the gut. For a moment, all he could do was gape at her. His hand twitched when he saw tears spill from her eyes, but he stopped himself from wiping them. They stayed silent for a while until she spoke up.

“…I know you don’t feel the same way,” she said with a mirthless smile. “With the deal, I could at least _pretend_ that you wanted me—that for a few hours, you’d love me. But I guess even that’s all over now.”

Among all the things she’d ever told him, this was by far the most absurd. She’d been laying with him for months—no, she’d been part of the auctions, part of _him_ for _years_ now, and she still didn’t know him that well.

“You’re an idiot.”

He was a businessman, but he was never good with words when it mattered the most. He knew what he would say would end up coming out barbed and covered in so much layers, so all he knew how to do was tell her with his body. 

It was all he did for the past few months, after all.

In a practiced motion he’d done so many times before, he pulled her close to him and pressed his lips against hers. He poured all the words he could never say— _I’m sorry I made you feel like this please don’t go I love you, too—_ into his kiss and hoped that she’d understand everything without him having to speak.

She kissed him back with an equal fervor and he took it as her response. He gripped her hair—not too hard, but firm enough to hold her head in place and have her take in more of him. His tongue probed her lips and she granted him entrance, and _oh_ he reveled in that taste.

Breathing heavily, they parted from each other. His eyes were still locked onto hers, and he could see they were hazy. She blinked once to gain her composure back.

“I take it back,” he said. “The deal. All of it.”

Before she could say anything, he interrupted her again. 

“Be mine, MC. For real this time, without all the ‘no strings’ shit. I’ve wanted you— _all of you_ —for too long.”

That was the closest thing to an “I love you” she would get from him, but she looked elated all the same. With tears in her eyes, she gently placed her hand on his cheek.

“I’ve been yours for a while, you know,” she said, lips curled upward in a smile he knew he’d be forever weak to.

That was all the response he needed.

\--

* * *

In the past, he’d always inwardly laugh at his older business partners whenever they’d brag about their wives. 

_You’re young and you probably get around a lot_. _But it always feels best with the one you love_ , they’d say. __

_Bullshit_ , he thought. 

But now, looking at a sleeping MC, naked under the sheets and nestled next to him, he might have been wrong. He didn’t mind being wrong for once.

Stroking her hair softly, he closed his eyes, breathed in her scent, and let his Pandora lead him to a dreamless sleep.


End file.
